Visual content for display, such as content for graphical user interfaces and video games, may be generated by a graphics processing unit (GPU). A GPU may convert two-dimensional or three-dimensional (3D) objects defined by graphical primitives (e.g., points, lines, and triangles) into a two-dimensional (2D) pixel bit representation, such as a bit map, that may be displayed. Converting 3D object information into a bit map that can be displayed is known as pixel rendering, and requires considerable memory and processing power. In the past, 3D graphics capability was available only on powerful workstations. However, now 3D graphics accelerators are commonly found in personal computers (PC), as well as in in embedded devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, portable media players, portable video gaming consoles, and the like.
Three-dimensional display technologies are now being used to provide 3D content for virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality. For example, a VR headset may include two displays, a left-eye display and a right-eye display, to present a stereoscopic image pair to a wearer of the VR headset, to produce a 3D effect from the image pair. In general, the VR headset may produce the 3D effect by presenting images from slightly different horizontal perspectives, which simulates the horizontal offset between a user's eyes for binocular vision. In this manner, the VR headset presents the stereoscopic image pair to cause the user's visual system to perceive the two images in 3D.